


UNDERWATER

by usernamewhatamidoing



Series: Inktober [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, crackaudontsayididntwarnyou, hungover!momoturnedtoamnesiac!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/usernamewhatamidoing
Summary: “Did you cheat on Mina?”Or:  Momo decides that Jeongyeon and Nayeon are officially cancelled after a whirlwind night.





	UNDERWATER

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY OCTOBER! (As usual so sorry for the long wait >,<) Be warned this chapter is basically a crack au

Eyes clenched shut Momo, lets out a low groan of pain. 

The room is hot, her head aches something vicious- really her whole body just hurts and she's very uncomfortable.

She doesn't remember much, but what she does remember is Nayeon and Jeongyeon dragging her off to some club, remembers going straight to the bar and ordering some vodka infused drink and spending most of her time focusing on her phone. 

Finally, after gnashing her teeth together and forcing her eyes open Momo finds herself blinking up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

(She knows for certain this isn't her own room because the large red stain- courtesy of a drunk Dahyun one summer evening- is noticeably absent from the far right corner.)

And it's only a moment later, when her brain finally begins to start working again, that she realized the most startling fact of the moment; she's not alone.

She's not sure how she missed it earlier but she blames it on her killer migraine.

That's definitely another human being with her and that's definitely her arm that's sufficiently trapped underneath the aforementioned woman as she spoons her from behind.

Momo does nothing but stare, seemingly unfazed by the revelation when in reality she's internally screaming because did she really get plastered enough to have a one night stand? 

Oh god.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were never going to let her live this down- Momo was never going to let _herself_ live this down.

Shifting slightly, Momo tries extracting her arm, tugging it minutely but stops as soon as the other woman stirs-

"Momoring..."

And she freezes as her blood runs cold because shit, if it's who she thinks it is she's even more screwed than before.

Another low groan is heard and suddenly the woman is twisting in her arms until dark brown hair clouds her field of vision and they're nestled right under her chin. 

No, this can’t be. There has to be a logical explanation for this. 

It wasn't like this hasn't happened before, where Momo has found herself cuddling one of her friends in her sleep and vice versa, it's just that, well, they usually weren’t naked. 

With her mind still in overdrive, Momo fails to recognize the signs of Mina slowly opening her eyes. 

"Momoring are you up?" Mina yawns before blinking up at her.

"Eh?" Momo is startled by the question. 

"Oh my god!" Mina's drooping eyes are wide open now, and Momo is on the verge of stuttering out some gibberish as to why they're in the position they're in when the younger practically leaps out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late!"

Momo's sure her face is bright red and she's probably- no, she's definitely- gawking as Mina rushes around the bedroom, wearing only an oversized t-shirt from the floor that does little to cover her form.

(Did she mention her head hurts? Because really, it feels like she just got hit by a truck.)

The bathroom door shuts with a resounding click and Momo lets out a loud sigh, dropping back onto the bed in defeat.

Something next to her begins buzzing and it leaves her floundering around in the sheets before she finally catches sight of her phone rattling atop the nightstand.

She doesn't remember setting an alarm for this morning, nor does she remember setting her lock screen to a photo of her and Mina- and she most certainly doesn't remember wearing a ring the night before. 

It's a curious thing which Momo surveys under the low light, watching with rapt attention as the diamond sparkles on her ring finger.

Huh.

Did she mention her head really, really hurts?

-

It's a joke, she decides. 

She wouldn't put it past Nayeon or Jeongyeon (it's more than likely that they're working together) to cook up this elaborate plan just to see her lose her mind a little. 

She wants to shout, wants to dig up the hidden cameras now and get her humiliation done and over with because this is too weird. 

The door to the bathroom finally opens and Mina strolls out, blind to Momo’s internal strife as she starts on something that Momo assumes is work. 

“They scheduled another meeting for later this evening so I’m thinking I’m going to have to call Jihyo and Sana to cancel our dinner.” 

“Oh, uh, okay.” Momo mumbles, trying desperately to not make eye contact. 

“Hey,” Mina frowns, sitting herself on the edge of the bed as she leans over Momo, “everything alright? You’ve been off all morning.” 

“H-huh?” Momo stutters as Mina reaches a hand out to feel her forehead. 

“Your face is so red and you’re really warm.” Mina purses her lips and lets out a sigh. “I told you staying out last night in the cold wasn’t a good idea.” 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Momo is quick to agree as she tries to discreetly shy away from the touch. “Sorry, I should have listened.” 

“It’s fine, though you should have at least said you weren’t feeling well.” 

(Mina practically pouts and shit, Momo’s head is pounding- maybe she’s still drunk.)

“Sorry.” 

“I’ll call into your work and let them know you’re under the weather.” 

“Oh, thanks.” 

Phone in hand, Mina types a quick message and steps out of the room before returning a moment later. “Here, this should help your cold.” Mina sets a couple small pill bottles on the nightstand along with a glass of water. “I really need to get going, but, let me know if you need anything, and if you start feeling worse, promise me you’ll call and I’ll come right back okay?” 

“Okay, I promise.” Momo nods, cracking her first smile of the day, which Mina gleefully returns. 

“Okay then.” Mina stands, cupping Momo’s cheeks in both her hands before placing a chaste kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.”

And then Mina is out the door before Momo can even respond, leaving her to throw herself back onto the bed in a fit while contemplating the benefits of going back to sleep. 

-

There are pictures of them. 

Of Mina and her in unfamiliar places, littered around the living room. And if there’s a faint feeling of deja-vu that runs through her veins when she’s looks at them she pointedly ignores it.

The more she tries to place the memories, the more frustrated she becomes. So when she finds the fridge fully stocked, she’s grateful for the momentary distraction until a rhythm of steady knocks pulls her back. 

“Mina texted me, said you were sick.” Sana casually brushes past her, tossing her keys into the bowl next to the door and flinging off her wet rain boots. 

“Mina texted you?” 

“Yeah, she was worried. Said you were acting off earlier.” 

“It’s nothing really, probably just a little head cold.” Momo shrugs. 

“You’re probably just hungover. When Jeongyeon and Nayeon dropped you off last night they said you were pretty wasted.”

“Jeongyeon and Nayeon dropped me off?” 

Sana laughs loudly while side eying her. “Wow, guess they were right. Come on, I brought you some soup. Let’s sit down.” 

Momo stands in the entrance, watching as Sana moves fluidly around the kitchen, gathering bowls and spoons- it’s obvious she’d been here before which bothers Momo even more. 

“You come here a lot?” 

“Is that a pick up line?” Sana shoots her a amused glance, faltering only when Momo blinks. “Mina was right, you are acting weird. Did you eat anything?” 

“Do I love Mina?” Momo can’t help herself from blurting the question out 

Sana straightens up and gives her a look Momo has only seen a handful of times. “I don’t know…do you?” 

“I- uh.” 

Sana frowns. “Sit down. Now.” 

Momo shakily pulls out a stool from beneath the kitchen island and sits as Sana places a steaming bowl of soup in front of her. 

  
“Momo, what happened last night.” 

“I don’t know-“

“Did you cheat on Mina?” 

“What, no! Of course not.” 

“Then what?”

“I just, I don’t remember this. I don’t remember marrying Mina, or even being in a relationship with her. I thought this was some kind of joke Jeongyeon and Nayeon had planned but Mina left without breaking and now you’re here, and I don’t understand anything anymore.” 

“You don’t remember marrying Mina.” 

“No. I don’t even remember loving Mina.” 

Sana’s gaze softens as she pulls out a seat next to her. “You’re really serious, you don’t remember?” 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did.” Momo grumbles. 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah. Shit.” 

-

“That’s from your honeymoon. You two went back to Japan for a week and just traveled around the coast.” 

The photo album lays precariously atop her lap as Sana gives context to each picture. 

“Mina must have done a lot of work making these.” Momo says quietly, tracing a finger over the small notes and stickers adorning the margins. 

“You actually made these.” Sana reaches over her lap to grab for a larger white covered album. “Can’t you tell your own handwriting?” 

“I don’t know what I can tell anymore.” Momo laughs out of spite. 

“Here, this is probably the most important one.” 

Momo flips the heavy cover over to reveal her and Mina dressed in elegant white dresses. “This is-“

“It’s your wedding album.” Sana smiles. “You made Chaeyoung be the photographer after yours cancelled, she still did a pretty good job.” 

In the photograph Mina’s smile is wide enough to make her eyes crinkle at the edges, mirroring her own. It strikes her then, not because she’s surprised by the fact that she’d be happy on her wedding day, but by the fact that she looks _genuinely_ happy. “I really loved her huh.” 

“Yeah,” Sana swallows, “yeah you do.” 

The ring on her finger suddenly feels heavy- burning- almost. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Momo takes in a deep shaky breath. “I don’t remember this life, I don’t- I can’t love Mina the same way you say she loves me.” 

“How are you going to tell her though.” Sana asks, splayed out on the floor. 

“I don’t know.” She replies lowly, because really, Mina is someone she wouldn’t dare hurt. 

Her head begins throbbing again and she winces. She had just wanted a simple night out- a night where she could forget about all the crap that was going on in her life. 

“We should probably get you checked out at a doctor though.” 

“Huh?” 

“Momo, you could have hit your head or- or I don’t know, gotten drugged or something.” Sana scoffs. “You don’t just forget the last six years of your life like that.” 

“It’s fine.” Momo insists. “When Mina comes home, I’ll tell her everything, and we’ll decide what to do from there.” 

Sana eyes her friend skeptically, not quite believing her. “You’re sure you’ll tell her?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I.” Momo rolls her eyes. 

-

“Momo?” Mina calls, carefully toeing off her boots in the foyer. 

“Hey!” Momo appears suddenly, catching the younger off guard. 

“Oh!” Mina clenches at her chest before steadying herself and chuckling. “Momo you scared me. I see you’re feeling better though.” 

Momo plants herself firmly in front of Mina, pausing for just a moment- her head aches still, and the vision in front of her is blurry around the edges. She feels like she’s underwater, because suddenly she finds its hard to breath. Had Mina always been so captivating? 

(Yes. The answer is yes.)

She pushes herself forward slowly until she’s standing toe to toe with Mina, choosing her words carefully. “I uh- I made dinner.” 

Mina smiles, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Momo’s neck. “Did you now, thank you.” 

And for the briefest moment, Momo leans in, flinching slightly when Mina doesn’t notice her actions, choosing instead to bury her head deeply in the side of her neck. 

“I’m so tired, I could crash right now.” 

The words are mumbled hotly against her skin, and Momo feels like she’s six years old again and she’s protecting Mina from those mean kids who stole her penguin backpack. 

Momo brings her arms to wrap tightly around the younger woman, swaying them towards the kitchen, earning a light and airy giggle from Mina. 

It doesn’t feel foreign or forced; right now, Momo feels like she’s on autopilot, burrowing further into dark stresses that smell like jasmine and letting the tension flow out of her shoulders. 

(And maybe, just maybe, Momo thinks, she could stay here forever.)


End file.
